<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Father, The Son, and The Imposter by TheChildByTheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887399">The Father, The Son, and The Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildByTheSea/pseuds/TheChildByTheSea'>TheChildByTheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Among Us Innersloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ignore the tags, M/M, Multi, Not the Same, One Black is a dude, Two different Blacks, the other is a girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChildByTheSea/pseuds/TheChildByTheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I shall try to update every day or every other day!</p><p>Based on a comic and a favourite dynamic; </p><p>This story follows Joshua, nicknamed Red for his suit, who finds a baby Imposter and adopts the responsibility of taking care of him. </p><p>A few months later, a fully grown Imposter, calling himself Donn, nicknamed Black, manages to find out Red's little secret, and vise versa, and seems drawn for no reason. Chaos is sure to ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black x Pink, red x black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding The Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+those+people+on+Youtube+who+wanted+this%21%21">All those people on Youtube who wanted this!!</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry I suck at descriptions!! DX</p><p>Also, This story is based on a comic by Junkmixart on Twitter which you should totally go check out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day on The Skeld; Joshua, nicknamed Red because of his suit colour, was wandering around the ship, doing his designated tasks of the day. He wasn't given much to do.</p><p>His chores for the day were;</p>
<ul>
<li>Swipe his card</li>
<li>Fix three wirings</li>
<li>Empty the O2 Shutes</li>
<li>Empty the Trash Shutes</li>
<li>And send the Navigation Data to HQ.</li>
</ul><p>Red managed to finish his tasks early in the afternoon. So, as he wandered the ship looking for other things too do, he heard a short sharp scream of pain. His instincts immediately lead him to run in that direction. Was someone injured while trying to do their task? The sound did come from the lower engine so it <em>is</em> possible that is the case. </p><p>Then again they had recently left Polus when they went back to restock their supplies. That couldn't be it though... Right...?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Did...  Did an Imposter make it onto the ship...?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>During his years of training, he was taught what Imposters were. They were creatures who are able to take on the form of any living being and feeds off of others of the creatures it has impersonated; a theory being it thrives off of eating those that it manages to fool enough to gain their trust. How they imbed themselves is unknown, but the theory also goes they first find a host. Living or Dead, they don't typically care.</p><p>"Oh no... Chris..."</p><p>When he arrived at the lower engine, what he saw made his stomach twist and turn; he wouldn't be judged for throwing up in a vent, would he?</p><p>Joshua shook his head, trying to avoid throwing up, he needed to think straight! Joshua went to press the emergy button that was on the pad located on his chest, but he paused when he saw movement writhing in the corpse of his friend.</p><p>Crawling out of the body was, what looked to be, a mini version of Chris- or at least her suit. </p><p>Red paused as he looked at the little guy... girl? Thing. No, that sounds harsh</p><p>Wait, Did he feel bad? Well, It <em>was</em> just a child...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, little... guy." Joshua kneeled in front of the little munching monster. The Imposter Child looked up at Red, chewing on a finger. Joshua didn't know why, but he found the scene... adorable. He was hesitant, but Red held his hand out like one would do when trying to lure a cat "hey... it's okay buddy." The small creature leaned forward and plopped into his hand, which the infant was the size of. Red stood up and made his way to the Med Bay. </p><p>Joshua's main passion among the ship was the Scientific aspect of life, and often handled the tasks that resided in Med. He felt as if he needed to study the infant. It is his only chance! But the way the child nuzzled into his arm... It set off a feeling, he couldn't describe it. His chest felt heavy... but it was a good heavy? He couldn't explain it.</p><p>Joshua was in the Med Bay, trying to do tests on the imposter infant, but since the machines don't respond when Imposters attempt to use them, apparently they don't work when tests need to be done. "I don't even know why I'm surprised." He groaned.</p><p>Maria, also known as Black, walked into the Med Bay "Hey, Josh, I have some bad...." She paused as she noticed that Red seemed to be hiding something behind him "uh... what's that behind you...?" She asked hesitantly. Red shrugged "dunno what your-" Black pushed Red to the side "about." </p><p>Maria looked at the child in a spacesuit; about the age of 3 to 5 she would say "Where'd you find the kid?" She asked.</p><p>All Joshua could do was just stare and feel his jaw drop in amazement as he watched the Crew Pilot interact with the imposter child. Who over the few hours of observation, had grown. "Josh." Red shook his head back into reality "oh.. uh... What was the bad thing you were gonna say." He wanted to divert the conversation. Maria frowned but took the hint "We found a body... near the lower engine..." She trailed off, sad to have lost a friend, Joshua frowned too "yeah...Chris." Maria raised a brow, Red rolled his eyes "Cyan, jeez am I the only one who memorizes everyone's names?" Maria huffed "Hey! I know-" She cut herself off and shook her head "nevermind, How did you know it was her who died?" She asked </p><p>"I found the body a few hours ago. Around the time I found the kid actually." Red stated, a bit nervous in case he would be judged and possibly ejected "Why didn't you report it?" Maria asked. it would seem she had sympathy "It was the first time I saw an actual dead body, plus you saw how bad a shape the body was in." He mentioned, "Yeah... as if her guts just crawled out from the inside." Red swallowed a glump that had formed just from the imagery "yeah... mine felt that way as well."</p><p>Maria gave Joshua a sympathetic look before turning into a puzzled look "wait... did you say the kid was near Cyan's corpse?" She asked</p><p>Joshua nodded, this whole time since she first mentioned the kid, He had been thinking about backups of what to say just in case. And it seemed that paid off "yeah, I think the kid snuck on just before we left the port. I found him hiding in the vent." </p><p>It was a straight-up lie, of course, but Maria trusted him. They were twins after all.</p><p>A few weeks go past. Cyan had yet to be replaced and is frozen in cryo so they could bury her back home, which was where they were going. Polus was closer, but Earth was home. The Imposter child hasn't grown anymore, in fact, he hasn't grown at all. However, The person on the ship that knew about the small imposter was Maria, his sister, who didn't even know it <em>was</em> an Imposter. Just as he thought that his sister had walked into the Med Bay, where the child was sitting and where he was resubmitting a scan. Apparently, she needed to work on samples.</p><p> </p><p>All that happened exactly 5 months ago. Maria found out about the child imposter but agreed to keep the child secret, as Joshua assured the child would be probably taken care of. Maria probably thought being tossed out the airlock would qualify as <em>taking care of the child</em>, but in reality, Joshua had adopted the child. And even gave him a name. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Apollo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>White, or Ben, gasped in pain as he fell to the ground "you-" he coughed, his abdomen burning "You're an... imposter..?" He looked up before collapsing, trying his best to keep his eyes open. "No, I'm not actually."</p><p> </p><p>Red, pressed his food onto white's shoulder, so he was laying on his back. Red peered down at him "But don't take it personally. It's just his feeding." A small infant, maybe 3, sat on Red's shoulders. White looked at the small boy, and in a second, the child's red helmet cracked open to reveal jagged teeth before leaping from his father's shoulders and attaching himself to white's abdomen. Red gave a final shot to the head, as to not attract attention with his screaming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short Authors Note</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! </p><p> </p><p>First of all I want to say Thank You So Much!!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Never in my life did I think I would get any attention for any story I did! I mean I got </p><p> </p><p>148 Kudos</p><p>7 people have Bookmarked this story</p><p>1451 Hits!</p><p> </p><p>It might not seem like a lot, but it is to me!!</p><p> </p><p>Second of all I want to apologize </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I've left this story un-updated for a while. </p><p> </p><p>I don't really have an excuse but here is one, writers block and life is a B!tch. But, it should make you guys happy to know that I am currently working on a chapter! Should be up before Summer!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for your patience</p><p> </p><p>Author-Senpai, Out</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>